1973 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been)
The 1973 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Night Have Been) features what the SDTWFC thought storms would do upon formation. The season was well average in terms of named storms, with 23 tropical depressions, 21 of which became tropical storms. However, there were only 9 hurricanes and 4 majors. The season also featured a record 4 pre-season storms - 2 each in April and May. Storms ImageSize = width:750 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/1973 till:31/12/1973 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/1973 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<51_km/h_(<32_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_52-129_km/h_(33-80_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_130-174_km/h_(81-108_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_175-216_km/h_(109-134_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_217-264-km/h_(135-165_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_265-286_km/h_(166-179_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥287_km/h_(≥180_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/04/1973 till:20/04/1973 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:24/04/1973 till:26/04/1973 color:TS text:"Bethany (TS)" from:02/05/1973 till:04/05/1973 color:TS text:"Coryn (TS)" from:11/05/1973 till:13/05/1973 color:TS text:"Diane (TS)" from:07/06/1973 till:11/06/1973 color:TS text:"Ernie (TS)" from:23/06/1973 till:27/06/1973 color:TS text:"Flora (TS)" from:01/07/1973 till:05/07/1973 color:TS text:"Garry (TS)" from:09/07/1973 till:11/07/1973 color:TS text:"Hannah (TS)" barset:break from:19/07/1973 till:24/07/1973 color:C2 text:"Igor (C2)" from:22/07/1973 till:23/07/1973 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" from:30/07/1973 till:01/08/1973 color:TS text:"Jasmine (TS)" from:09/08/1973 till:12/08/1973 color:C1 text:"Kyle (C1)" from:18/08/1973 till:24/08/1973 color:C5 text:"Linda (C5)" from:25/08/1973 till:15/09/1973 color:C5 text:"McKenna (C5)" from:01/09/1973 till:06/09/1973 color:C2 text:"Nelly (C2)" barset:break from:06/09/1973 till:12/09/1973 color:C3 text:"Omar (C3)" from:09/09/1973 till:11/09/1973 color:TS text:"Peggy (TS)" from:14/09/1973 till:18/09/1973 color:C1 text:"Rosa (C1)" from:24/09/1973 till:26/09/1973 color:TS text:"Serena (TS)" from:08/10/1973 till:11/10/1973 color:TS text:"Trudy (TS)" from:16/10/1973 till:24/10/1973 color:C4 text:"Verna (C4)" from:26/10/1973 till:29/10/1973 color:TS text:"Winona (TS)" from:17/11/1973 till:21/11/1973 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/1973 till:30/04/1973 text:April from:01/05/1973 till:31/05/1973 text:May from:01/06/1973 till:30/06/1973 text:June from:01/07/1973 till:31/07/1973 text:July from:01/08/1973 till:31/08/1973 text:August from:01/09/1973 till:30/09/1973 text:September from:01/10/1973 till:31/10/1973 text:October from:01/11/1973 till:30/11/1973 text:November from:01/12/1973 till:31/12/1973 text:December Tropical Storm Ana (Previously Tropical Depression One) Tropical Storm Bethany (Previously Tropical Depression Two) Tropical Storm Coryn (Previously Tropical Depression Three) Tropical Storm Diane (Previously Tropical Depression Four) Tropical Storm Ernie (Previously Tropical Depression Five) Tropical Storm Flora (Previously Tropical Depression Six) Tropical Storm Garry (Previously Hurricane Alice) Tropical Storm Hannah (Previously Tropical Depression Eight) Hurricane Igor (Previously Tropical Depression Nine) Tropical Depression Ten (Previously Tropical Depression Ten) Tropical Storm Jasmine (Previously Subtropical Storm Alfa) Hurricane Kyle (Previously Tropical Depression Twelve) Hurricane Linda (Previously Hurricane Brenda) Hurricane McKenna (Previously Tropical Depression Fourteen) Hurricane Nelly (Previously Tropical Storm Delia) Hurricane Omar (Previously Tropical Depression Sixteen) Tropical Storm Peggy (Previously Tropical Depression Seventeen) Hurricane Rosa (Previously Hurricane Ellen) Tropical Storm Serena (Previously Tropical Depression Nineteen) Tropical Storm Trudy (Previously Hurricane Bravo/Fran) Hurricane Verna (Previously Tropical Storm Gilda) Tropical Storm Winona (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Two) Hurricane Alpha (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Three) Storm Names This was the same list used in the 1967 season, with exceptions of Ernie, Kyle, McKenna, Omar, Serena, and Winona which replaced Edith, Katie, Martha, Orva, Stella, and Wilma. Names not retired will be used again in the 1979 season. This was the third season to have make it to the Greek alphabet. Retirement The SDTWFC retired the names Linda, McKenna, Omar, and Verna due to the damage and deaths they caused. They will be replaced with Lars, Melissa, Orion, and Vina for the 1979 season. Season Effects Category:SDTWFC Category:What Could Have Been Category:Tropical depression Category:Tropical storm Category:Category 1 Category:Category 2 Category:Category 3 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 5 Category:Deadly Hurricanes Category:Costly Hurricanes Category:Events in the 1970s